Living Gods
by Velgamidragon
Summary: Oneshots of my three favorite AE pairings. Atem is Geb and Mahad is Osiris? They are all Gods in their own right but all the Gods are different. The stories in Egyptian mythology give insight to how we define the characters by the Gods they may represent.
1. Geb and Nut

**Living Gods**

**Author's Note:**** What can I say? I felt like writing something sorta poetic. It's very hard to do it properly, I must say. This fic will contain my top three favorite Ancient Egypt pairings, and each chapter will be related to a different myth/legend from Egyptian mythology.**

**Pairing: AtemxMana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

**Geb and Nut**

_When we're young, we are taught how to behave._

_But there are those of us who spite our parents' teachings and disobey._

_While others still, never intended to fall into the traps that attempt to thwart common sense._

_I am one of those unfortunate ones._

_I think upon my life and I wonder._

_I posses the title, the Son of Ra, with the crown that adorns my brow._

_But there are days when I think and I wonder..._

_Am I worthy of such an honor?_

_I am not..._

_The title is mine..._

_But I am not the embodiment of Ra._

_That is my father._

_If I were the embodiment of any God,_

_I would be Geb, God of the Earth._

_The story that explains the waxing and waning of the moons affects me deeply._

_For Nut, the Goddess of the Sky, is married to Ra but in love with Geb._

_The story goes that Ra found out and forbade her from having children._

_Distraught, she went to Thoth for advice._

_He took a portion of the moon and added five more days to the year._

_This allowed Nut to bear five more children, two of them Set and Osiris._

_I am Geb._

_But my Goddess of the Sky, my Nut, is my beloved Mana._

_My Nut is not married to Ra._

_But Father would never approve of a union between us just as Ra forbade Nut._

_I love her..._

_She knows it well..._

_But our lives are not a perfect reenactment of this tale._

_We have no Thoth who will let us be together despite Ra's infinite wrath._

_Yet the greatest flaw of all is perhaps the most tragic for us..._

_I cannot let her bare my children as the true Nut bore Geb's._

_Many times, I wished that I had been born a commoner._

_But it is not so..._

_And I know why this has happened to me..._

_This is Ra's way of punishing Geb._

_And he's doing it through me..._

_But must he hurt my Mana in doing so?_

_It aches in my heart when I hear her sobbing from inside her room late at night._

_It kills me inside when she looks at me with those glistening, tearful eyes._

_Why must she be punished too?_

_I long for her and need her with me._

_To feel the gentle caress of her fingertips on my cheeks..._

_To stroke my hand through her silken brown locks to the nape of her neck..._

_To hold her in my arms like I used to..._

_And let her tender, gentle kisses sooth away my anxiety._

_Be it to cheek, to forehead, to neck, to eyes, or to lips..._

_I just want her back with me..._

_But I can't._

_I'm forbidden to do so._

_Mana, my love... I miss you terribly..._

_I see you standing there..._

_But all I can do is watch you from afar._

_You are my soul's completion..._

_But you are also its eternal torment._

_This is how we must live..._

_But how long must we suffer this daily torture?_

_Will we only find peace in death?_

_I pray not._

_I don't think I could wait that long._

_And I'm sure thou wouldst agree._

_But this is our cruel reality..._

_Our fated destiny..._

_Together forever..._

_But eternally apart..._

* * *

_I got the last two lines from a very good movie called "Lady Hawk". Absolutely beautiful. But honestly, if any of you guys know me, are you that surprised that I did a Vaseshipping oneshot first?_


	2. Death of Osiris

**Author's Note: I have only one thing to say. And that is that Pleashipping (MahadxIsis) needs more love... So I wrote this! (other than the fact that this particular myth fits all too well).**

**Pairing: MahadxIsis**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

**Death of Osiris**

_As I rest here in the Afterlife..._

_I think about all the people I left behind when I fused my Ba with my Ka._

_My Pharaoh, who I died to protect..._

_My apprentice, Mana, who is like my little sister..._

_And..._

_The Priestess Isis..._

_Who I feel..._

_A certain..._

_Attraction to..._

_It's funny how much you think on your life when you reside in the Afterlife._

_I never spent so much time thinking as I do now._

_I'm not doing anything useful unless summoned as the Dark Magician._

_But other than that, there's nothing..._

_And I dislike it..._

_And I'm bored..._

_I can just imagine Mana laughing at me because I just admitted that._

_But as well as thinking of the three people that mean the most to me..._

_I've also been thinking of stories that I've been told..._

_Stories about the Gods._

_The one that plagues me the most is the one about how Osiris became the Protector of the Pharaohs._

_That particular story actually reminds me of myself._

_Almost..._

_Let's say I **am** Osiris..._

_The human equivalent of Set would be the Thief King, Bakura..._

_Although he is not my brother in the slightest._

_Isis..._

_It is ironic that your name is that of Osiris's wife..._

_For if I am Osiris, then you would fill the place of the Goddess Isis..._

_Though as of now, I regret that I hadn't the time to confess my feelings much less marry you._

_I was not locked in a sarcophagus and thrown into the Nile..._

_I was cut, but not into pieces, and I let it happen to me..._

_I became the Dark Magician, Protector of the Pharaoh..._

_Just as Osiris became the Lord of the Dead and Protector of the souls in the Afterlife..._

_However..._

_We had no Horus..._

_There is a war waging against Bakura as told in the story against Set..._

_But it isn't for land..._

_It's to protect the kingdom..._

_I'm sorry that I abandoned you so early in our lives Isis..._

_I kinda regret my decision now..._

_But I can't change it..._

_I know I'll see you again._

_Whether I see you first on the battlefield or in the Afterlife, I cannot say._

_I just hope and pray with all of my soul that it's not the latter..._

* * *

_My first official attempt at Pleashipping (MahadxIsis). I hope I didn't do too bad for my first try..._


	3. Prayer to Khensu

**Author's Note: This is my tribute to probably one of the most canon pairings in the animé. I mean, seriously, if you didn't see this, then you've got to be blind.**

**Pairing: SetoxKisara**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

* * *

**Prayer to Khensu**

_I hold you in my arms before the stone tablet where your Ka is sealed._

_The all-powerful White Dragon..._

_There was a time when I would have done anything to make such a powerful Ka mine._

_But now, I would give anything to bring you back Kisara._

_Kneeling here..._

_I can't help but let the tears fall down my cheeks._

_It's my fault you met this fate..._

_It should not have been necessary for you to fight Aknadin._

_He was after your Ka._

_You knew that._

_And yet, still you stayed by my side._

_I can't help but feel guilty..._

_Because I was glad that you had stayed with me._

_As I brush my hand through your hair, I think about a story that my mother told me when I was young._

_In the story, there was this woman whose spirit was under attack..._

_And the man who had cared for her, prayed to the God of the Moon, Khensu, through a statue to heal her..._

_Now I can't help but think..._

_That maybe my future was written out before me..._

_For your spirit... your Ka... the White Dragon... was under attack..._

_But..._

_You died before I even had the chance to ask for help._

_I look up to the dragon detailed with perfection into the stone._

_The dragon has power to rival that of the Egyptian God monsters..._

_Obelisk of the Earth..._

_Slifer of the Sky..._

_And Ra of the Sun..._

_I remember when I first saw your Ka..._

_Silver-white glistening scales reflecting the fire that burned my home..._

_Shining in the sky as brightly as the moon itself._

_Maybe your Ka, Kisara..._

_Is an embodiment of the Great God, Khensu._

_I can't pray for the White Dragon to heal you..._

_Your soul is safe in Osiris's hands now..._

_But I can, and I do..._

_Ask the White Dragon if I may use the power that you bestowed upon me before your death._

_If I may... in your name... use the power of the White Dragon as my own Ka._

_I can feel it now..._

_The pulse of pure, white energy flowing through my veins..._

_I possess your power..._

_I obtained the White Dragon's blessing..._

_But I will not live and fight for only myself any longer..._

_Kisara..._

_I'm sorry for what I let happen to you..._

_I'm sorry for not being able to save you from death..._

_But in spirit, I would like for you to fight by my side against Zorc the Dark One..._

_Will you?_

_

* * *

_

_Alright, those are all my favorite Ancient Egypt pairings! I've got nothing left for this story now. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
